


Staring at you, Love

by lighterxx



Series: Staring at... [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Death, Depressing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight I'm owning you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at you, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's kind of a sequel thingy, so if you wish read it with other part "Staring at Sun". But can be read without that part too.

**Tonight, I owning you**

For a Sting, it was a normal day. Sun is shining, Lector talking excitedly. So he put out his happy smile, the one everybody adore him for. He continued to smile until his eyes met with red ones. The ones urge him to solve.

**Shattering between my hands …**

They didn't talk until they reach their cute little house, the one they hardly earn in guild. Sting felt a hand on his shoulders, stroking it calmly. Red eyes now watching him closely. He couldn't stand. He couldn't stand eyes full of devotion and love. He didn't deserved them. He was not strong enough.

**Escape, escape from me**

It was turning into tradition for Sting now. Every time they accomplish a mission, he will watch. Long lashes of slayer, delicate and strong hands, shapely and manly at the same time lips, hair always hide his desiring eyes… Sting knew he got obsessed, watching him sleep. But he couldn't leave him. The delicious lack of movement always made it easier to reach him.

**Go find a salvation**

They were standing face to face. Red eyes filled with pity and love. The ones will follow him everywhere. A hand reach towards him. Sting wanted to feel that hand. Feel it travel along his body, places may nobody touched before, grabbing forcefully. Sting couldn't do it. The feeling he have are not just this.

**You can't find anything here**

Hot. He felt hot. Only this and soft clasped lips. Traveling across his body, kissing and touching everywhere. He imagined what it will be like, the feeling of Rogue's touches but nothing compares to this. It felt like a magnet, the strongest one ever, and he was the most pathetic metal of the history, constantly pulled towards him. So, he let himself get pulled.

**Children, gone into shadows.**

"Do you remember it?" It was the day Sting chosen as the new guild master. And it was also the last move make Rogue himself again. His try were futile. Rogue didn't even move and twitch when he touched him, didn't blinked when he kissed him. Sting felt like he was nothing, nothing to be remembered. "Do you remember the day I fell for you?"

**Take me away**

It was all too much for Sting. Being a master, Rogue's emotionless stare, Lector's constant whining, worrying about future. It was all too much and he didn't even know where to start. He missed everything, warm embrace and laughter of his lover. He hated himself only regretting whatever he done.

**I don't wanna stay here anymore**

Burning kisses travelled towards his navel. He imagined black soft hair under his hands, red eyes starring intently at him. Tried to focus on guys soft licks. But couldn't even felt that pleasure. So he let himself go. He don't need Rogue anyway.

**Let's fly away**

He didn't need him.

**Before blades cut through my skin**

Really;

**Before the darkness consumes with in**

His broken heart never been better.

**Goodbye…**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes and all^^. Hope i didn't destroy your day. Have a good day and thank you for stoping by.


End file.
